1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit interrupters generally and, more specifically, to those kinds of circuit interrupters having a base into which a load terminal inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers and interrupters are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Mrenna et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,760 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Malingowski et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
A continuing industry objective with respect to many types of circuit interrupters is to be able to reduce the size and/or footprint of the interrupter housing while at the same time providing the same or improved performance capabilities. A major advantage of creating such a xe2x80x9csmaller packagexe2x80x9d is that it provides increased flexibility in installation. However, a consequence of this objective is that the internal space constraints of such interrupters have become much more limiting, posing certain design obstacles that need to be overcome.
The housing of a circuit interrupter typically includes a base into which a load terminal is situated. The load terminal is partially accessible from the outside of the interrupter in order to connect external conductors thereto. The load terminal is also connected to internal components of the interrupter, such as the trip mechanism and operating mechanism.
During circuit interrupter use, it has been noted that a load terminal can sometimes move from its assembled position in the interrupter. In particular, it has been noted that a load terminal sometimes has a tendency to rise vertically from its position within the base. Such movement of the load terminal is undesirable, and can lead to calibration errors.
The prior art has attempted to provide solutions whereby movement of the load terminal would be prevented. However, such solutions typically are relatively complicated in design and difficult to implement because of variability in interrupter components. In addition, such solutions frequently occupy valuable internal space within the interrupter, making them difficult to employ in circuit interrupters having the aforementioned space constraints.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if a way existed whereby a load terminal could be effectively and conveniently secured to the base of a circuit interrupter. It would also be advantageous if such securement could be effectively employed in a circuit interrupter having the aforementioned internal space constraints.
The present invention provides a circuit interrupter that meets all of the above-identified needs.
In accordance with the present invention, a circuit interrupter is provided which includes a housing including an abutment wall, separable main contacts within the housing, and an operating mechanism within the housing and interconnected with the separable main contacts. A terminal is at least partially disposed within the housing. A locking plate is positionable between the terminal and the abutment wall for securing the terminal within the housing.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in connection with the attached drawings.